Did He just Bite Me?
by KayRenee
Summary: So Hiei and Kagome meet on a blind date......lol reiview!
1. Blind Date

**Lemony goodness :P**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**

**************

**Kagomes POV**

I walked into the club andmesmerized by the lights and bass in the building. She looked at her friends Kieko and Botan and smiled as they looked the same way that she did. Botan wore her hair down and had on a pink mini Ed Hardy dress on and Pink pumps. Her make up was pink eye shadow with white eyeliner and black mascara. Kieko had on a orange shirt with green writing on it. It looked like someone ripped it horizontally down the middle of her front and back. She had on green leggings and orange flats. Her make up was Green eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was up and she had a lip ring. I had on a black leather halter dress that pushed her boobs upward and had silk ties holding it around the neck and it showed her wing tattoos she had on both shoulders. Her hair was down and her bangs just barely cover her eyes. She had black hills on that brought her up to 5'5. Her make up was thick black eyeliner and mascara.

"Kagome I'm glad your doing this. You need to get over the tard!" Botan said as she hugged me from the side. I smiled a small smile as I thought about Sesshoumaru. I' glad I keyed his car earlier.

"Okay so where are the guys?" i asked as we began walking further into the club.

"There over there sitting by the bar." Kieko said as we walked in their direction. I saw Yusuke and Kurama arguing about something, while Kuwabara was making googoo eyes with Yukina. She had on a white tube top dress and white hilled sandals.

"God Yukina! You look like your going to homecoming." Botan said as she laughed and gave Kurama a kiss on the cheek.

"Well some of us don't like dressing like whores." Yukina said and poked out her tongue at us. We all laughed as the bartender gave us all cranberrys and vodkas.

"Okay so Kagome, this is Hiei." Yusuke said as a guy with spiked hair turned around and looked at me. Was it just me or did I just have an orgasm?

-----------------

**Hiei POV**

"So I bet 20 that shes hot." Yusuke said as we waited for the onnas to come.

'I hope they didn't set me up with an idiot.'

`We would never do that Hiei`

'Hn, fox get out of my head'

"Well no one looks better than my Yukina." Kuwabara said as he grabbed her closer. He's lucky she loves him or I would have castrated him a long time ago.

"Well at least were not waiting for Kieko." Kurama said.

"Hey. She looks amazing when shes done and thats all that counts!"

"Whatever."

"Look Kurama don't knocked my chick." Yusuke said as Kieko ran up to him and kissed him. Then Botan joined Kurama.

"God Yukina! You look like your going to homecoming." Botan said as she laughed and gave Kurama a kiss on the cheek.

'Looks better than you.'

"Well some of us don't like dressing like whores." Yukina said and poked out her tongue. I laughed under my breath at the shocked looked on Botans face.

"Okay so Kagome, this is Hiei." Yusuke said as I turned around to finally meet my doom. When I caught her eyes and then looked at how she was dressed, I had to shift my obvious erection. We just stared at each other for a minute before she stuck her hand out and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Kagome."

"Hiei." I said as I shook her hand. She was smooth. I couldn't let go for a minute and was saddened when she turned to Kieko.

-------------

"Hey Kieko, I'm gunna sit down." I said as I turned back to Hiei and sat down with him at the bar. He turned to face me turned his back to his friends. I grabbed my drink and took a sip.

"So tell me about yourself." He asked me as he stared into my eyes.

"Umm, my name is Kagome. I work for Itani Inc. I'm a head architect. I live with my cat. What about you?" I answered as I internally cringed at the cat part. 'Good job Kags!'

"Well my name is Hiei. I work for national affairs. I go and handle the technical difficulties in other parts of this country. I stay by myself as well." He replied as he gulped down what looked like whiskey.

"Wow! Sounds a lot more fun than my job. Do you wanna dance?" I asked as I noticed everyone on the dance floor.

"Sure." Was all he said before he led me to the dance floor.

----------------

**(Trey Songz - Brand New) **

'Okay this dress should be a sin.' Hiei thought as she turned her back to him and started dancing on him. 'Scratch that, it IS a sin.'

Kagome pushed her butt onto his crotch as she started grinding on him. Her hands went to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Hiei put his hands onto her waste and pulled her further into him.

_Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)_

_I think she came here with her girlfriend_

_Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)_

_Tonight I'm gon' be yo' husband_

_S-s-s-s-soon as girl step up in the club_

_All the fellas try and hide to say what's up_

_But, me I play it cool, just like chess I know the rules_

_And, I bet I checkmate her in like 4 moves_

_I-I-I-I-I'ma say girl what'cha drinkin' on, Trone_

_And, sh-sh-she drink it straight , 'cause she like it strong_

_G-G-G-Girl I wanna leave with you so we can get it on_

_Is this is the last call and this is the last song_

_She said boy..._

As they danced Kagome turned around and faced him and he put his leg between her legs. She started grinding into it.

_Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)_

_Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend_

_Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)_

_Tonight I'm gon' be her husband_

_S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off_

_S-S-She sippin' on that liquor, I'm tyrna get her to the house_

_G-G-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off_

_S-She said she brand new i'm tryna see what that's ab-bou-bou-bou-bou-bou-bout_

Kagome stared into his face and Hiei leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her closer and kissed his way to her neck and began to suckle there. Kagome moaned and turned her back to him again and began to grind on him again. She bent over and wiggled her butt against him.

'Damn' was all Hiei thought when he felt eyes on him. He looked over and saw all the guys smiling at him wide and winking. He smirked and pulled her back up by her hair.

_She said she ain't even looking for a dude_

_But, if you with a winner then you know you can't lose_

_A-A-A-All red on the bottom of ya' shoes_

_So, I already know you gotta have loot_

_A-Ain't got a lot of time so i won't spend it_

_Talkin' like these lame niggas paper that they ain't spending_

_Can you dig it, girl I wanna leave with you so we can get it on_

_Is this is the last call and this is the last song_

_She said boy I'm..._

_Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)_

_Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend (She said, she said)_

_Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)_

_Tonight I'm gon' be her husband_

_S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off_

_S-S-She sippin' on that liquor, I'm tyrna get her to the house_

_G-G-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off_

_S-She said she brand new i'm tryna see what that's ab-bou-bou-bou-bou-bou-bout_

Hiei grinded into her as she pushed against him. He leaned down and licked up her neck. She shivered and moaned low. The sound making him even harder. He began sucking on her neck as she turned to face him.

She brought him down and did the same thing to him. Hiei was so shocked that he let out a growl and then tensed.

'Dammit, fox I growled'

`Shit Hiei! Did she notice?`

'Yea. She stopped dancing.'

As he looked down at her Kagome looked back at him wide eyed and he turned to leave. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Kurama already told the rest of the group and they watched wide eyeds and shocked at them.

"Did you just growl?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"It's sexy." Kagome said as she kissed him and pulled him against her again. Shocked, Hiei glanced over at the others as they looked at him confused and closed his eyes. When they parted Kagome smiled at him. "I'm a priestess. Ex boyfriend was a dog demon."

Hiei stared at her shocked for a moment before he pulled her off to one of the lounge area. They sat down when he began to question her.

"So you know of demons?"

"Yes, have since I was 15."

"You don't purify them?"

"No, why should I?"

"Okay, then you should know the truth. I'm a spirit detective. I fight off demons that don't belong to this world." Hiei said as she took all of it in. She stared at him wide eyed for a minute before she smled.

"Okay so anything else?"

"No"

"Good." Kagome said as she climbed ontop of him and began kissing him. He grabbed her waste and brought her down onto his lap. They kissed for a couple of minutes when they had to break apart for air. Hiei attacked her neck as he began to massage her butt. kagome threw her head back and moaned while her hands went up and massaged the tip of his ears. Hiei froze and growled and he began dry humped her.

"I'll meet you at my house. Follow my scent." Kagome said as she abruptly got off of him and walked to the front of the club. Leaving a shocked and horny demon sitting at the lounge. Hiei got up to follow her only to have the guys stop him.

"So details! What does she know?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hiei said as he tried to walk pass them. Kuwabara stopped him.

"Come on shorty tell us! Is she a threat?" Kuwabara asked as he stood in Hiei's way.

"Like I said, I'll tell you later. Now get out of my way or so help me God."

"Hiei what's the rush?" Botan asked as her and the girls came up to them. "And where's Kagome? You better not have scared her off!"

"I was going to meet her at her place, but these bakas won't get out of my way!" Hiei shouted as they stared at him shocked. He walked pass Kuwabara and ran outside.

"Well that was unexpected." Kieko said as she sat down.

**--------------------------------------LEMON!!!------------------------------------**

Hiei followed Kagome's scent to her apartment and walked up to the door. He was about to knock when he saw a note on the door.

_Come in an lock the door behind you ;)_

He smiled and opened the door. Locking it behind him, he walked into the apartment and saw a room with a dim light on and walked into it. When he looked on the bed he saw Kagome fanned out in nothing but a lacy black bra and a lacy thong.

"What took you so long? I was about to pleasure myself."

"Baka friends." Hiei muttered as he began taking his clothes off. He climbed onto the bed in his briefs and licked his lips when he was kneeled over Kagome. He bent down and kissed her as she brought her hand up to his hair and began scratching down his back.

'Feels too damn good' Hiei thought.

Kagome raised one of her hands up and began rub the tip of his ear again. Hiei froze and then began attacking her neck. Nipping and biting it. He unbutton her bra as he kissed the top of her breast. He licked his way down to her nipple and began suckling on it. Kagome moaned loudly and bucked her hips against his. He did the same to the other breast. He was about to go further down when she pushed him up and straddled him. She pushed him down and began to attack his neck with fever.

"My turn."

Kagome kissed down his chest and began to suck on his nipples. Hiei hissed as he moved his hands to her hair. Kagome kissed down his chest to his stomach and then found herself at his briefs. She ran her hands over the bulge that was their and heard a hiss and looked up at Hiei. He was staring at her with hooded eyes. She began rubbing the bulge and his eyes got lower. Kagome peeled off the breifs and stared at his erection.

'Looks good'

Kagome, still staring at his face, bent down and saw the breaths he were taking become fater and shallow. She put her mouth around the top of his dick and sucked. His eyes rolled back and closed and he laid his head down. She began to lick and suck and kiss him all over it. Then she began to slowly stroke him and massage his balls.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' Hiei thought as he gripped her head and began to softly pump into her mouth. He looked down again just in time to see and feel her vaccum his dick. 'Oh shit......oh shit.... oh-' "Shit." He said out loud as she sped up. She sucked on him as she sped up and he began thrusting his dick down her throat. Then out of no where Kagome found herself on her back and her thong off. She looked down at Hiei between her thighs and gasped as his eyes slowly became red and he licked up her lips. Kagome moaned and felt her body jump

"Stay still" Hiei said as he licked her again. He opened her lips and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Only for her to moan and scream louder. He put his tongue at her clit and began to make circles around it. Kagome turned her flushed face to the side and grabbed the sheets. He licked down to her opening and began to thrust his tongue inside. he massaged her clit while doing this.

"Oh fuck, Hiei. Imma.....Imma......Ugh!" Kagome moaned as she climaxed. Hiei drank it all before he climbed on top of her. He bent down and kissed her and lifted her legs over his shoulders.

"Look at me." He said as he rubbed his even harder dick at her opening. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the red that was there. She moaned as he kept rubbing. He thrust into her hard and she threw her head back and gasped. Hiei stilled above her.

'So damn tight!'

Hiei began to move atop her and she began moaning. When he sped up she clawed his back and begand screaming.

"Faster......oh, right there" Kagome said as he picked up the pace.

"Looke at me!" He said as he began to rocket into her. Kagome looked at him and saw his eyes were red again.

"Whose is this?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yours!" Kagome squeked as he sucked on her nipple.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Yoooooou!" Kagome moaned as he slowed down and began rubbing her clit again.

"Mine." Hiei said as he pulled out and flipped her on her hands and knees. He entered her again and grabbed her hips. He thrust into her wildly and felt her orgasm coming.

"Come on my dick.....thats right...." He said as he felt her shake.

"Hiei!" Kagome screamed as he upper body fell from the intenseness of her orgasm. Hiei stilled thrusted into her until he felt his climax come. He bent over her and began rubbing her clit again and sucking on her neck. He felt her body shake as her next orgasm racked through her body. He came in her and then bit into her neck.

'Mine'

As they came down from their high they curled up into each other and then fell asleep.

**------------------------------ NO LEMON!!!------------------------------**

Kagome woke up feeling sore and began to sit up. When she did an arm tightened around her and pulled her back. A nose started nuzzling her neck and a tongue licking her.

'What the-' then thoughts of last night flashed through her head. She started blushing and tired to sit up again, only to receive a growl.

"Must you move?" Hiei asked as he crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck and then started licking her mark. Wait? Her mark? He looked at her neck a froze.

'Shit. My demon marked her. Shit' He thought before he felt a hand start to massage his dick. His eyes hood and then he attacked her neck

------------

"Okay I think we should get out of bed." Kagome giggled as he nuzzled her neck and fondled her breast again.

"Or we could just stay here."

"No we've had sex 4 times already!" kagome laughed out as she got up and stretched. She felt something smack her butt and looked over at Hiei and glared. He just smiled and watched as she walked into the bathroom. He looked at the clock and noticed it read 2pm. He reached over to his pants pocket and took out his communicator. Kurama was paging him.

He opened the lid and a hologram of the guys came up.

"So now are you gunna tell us! And.....wait.....where are your clothes?" Yusuke asked as a smile spread across his face. "You animal!"

"Shut up. She was dating a dog demon. She is a priestess and....I bit her while having sex." He said the last part quietly and Kurama looked at him shocked.

"You bit her!"

"Yea. Looked we'll talk later." Hiei said as he closed the communicator.

"Look I have to go. Call me please." Hiei said as he put his clothes on and gave her his number. He kissed her hard and then left out the door. Dazed Kagome answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Minyoki in 20 minutes. Get your ass there cuz I want details!" Kieko yelled as she hung up the phone.

'Great. Wait what's that?' Kagome thought as she looked into the mirror.

"Did he bite me?"

************

**WHEW! lol ok so tell me what you think? I was thinking of making it a actual story but I just had to get this off my head haha :).**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee**


	2. Revealing

**I've decided to make it into a series :) i know i have another one to finish but i just have this one stuck in my head!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**

* * *

"Okay so spill it! We want details!" Kieko yelled at me when I got within vicinity of the table. I wore a white polo shirt with black hip hugger jeans that flared. I have on white hills and my hair was up in a high pony tail. Kieko had on a dress that was pink on top and grey on the bottom with a black elastic band that separated the colors. She had on pink flats and her hair was down and straight. Botan had on white muscle shirt with a red one on top of that with some white shorts and red and white vans. Her wavy hair was down.

"Well he came to the house." I stated as i took my bug eyed sunglasses off and sat them in my purse. The waiter came and we all order ice waters and carmel frappacinos.

"Not good enough! Kurama was calling him all morning and he didn't answer til 2! Did you guys have sex?" Botan asked as the water came back with our drinks. We ordered our salmon and bagels and waited for him to leave. Seated outside, I watched as a woman and her daughter walked pass holding ice creams.

"Yea, we did. It was hot and amazing and better than anything I've ever had! He gave me his number and told me call him." I said as they stared at me wide eyed and then Kieko smiled.

"I knew you guys would hit it off!" She yelled as the waiter brought our food and we began to eat. "He must really like you! He's never given his number out."

* * *

"Okay so what is going on?" Yusuke asked as Hiei walked into Koenmas' office.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit! Ya fucked her and bit her! We wanna know what your gunna do?" Yusuke yelled as he sat down in one of Koenmas' chairs.

"I intend on telling her you imbecile." Hiei said as he stood against the wall.

"Well, when do you plan to see her again? Why do you think this happened Hiei?" Kurama asked as he too sat down and folded his arms.

"I don't know. One second she was giving me head and the next my demon took over." Hiei said calmly as he thought.

"She what!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Excuse me?" Koenma asked shocked.

"Nothing. You'll pretend I said nothing." Hiei said as he walked out of the room. Deciding he wanted to see her again he searched for her aura and went to her location. He stepped on top of the building and sat down with his back against the wall. Right next to where the girls were siting.

'I wonder what they are laughing about.'

* * *

"So Yusuke punched the guy in the face and yelled 'who the fuck you think you looking at bitch!' hahahahaha. It was hilarious! The guy just looked at him like he was a monster or something." Kieko laughed out as they all started laughing.

"Well what do you think would happen? Yusuke was surely to attack him for staring at you like that." I said as we burst into a fit of giggles again.

"I still can't believe you slept with Hiei! And for it to be that good? I thought no one could surpass my Kurama." Botan said as she pouted and sipped her frappacino.

"And he bit you? Talk about kinky! I don't even think Yusuke would even try that on me! I wish Yukina was here. But she had to work with Genkai today." Kieko said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I for one am glad that you guys set me up with him. I hope we can meet up again." I said as I felt Hieis energy right behind me on the wall. 'Sooner than expected!'

"Well we've got to get going Kagome. I have to be at the office in 10 minutes and Kieko has to go get ready for class." Botan said as she waited for the waiter to bring our reciepts.

"Oh! How are the kids doing Kieko?" I asked.

"Their great! Learning their basics right now, but they'll be in good shape for their matches." Kieko said as she got a far away look in her eyes.

"That's amazing. Well I'll see you guys later!" I said as we waved each other off and went our separate ways. As I started walking towards my car I felt a familiar presence at my side.

"So i was that good?" Hiei asked as we walked along the side walk.

"Most definitely." I said with a smirk as we looked at each other. He was still 2 inches taller than me in my hills.

"So I geuss-"

"Kagome?"

When I heard my name, I looked up and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. He had on a black Armani with a bronze dress shirt. His hair was in a low pony tail and he had a brief case in his left hand with a coffee in his right.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked. i felt Hiei stiffen and then put his arm around my waste.

"It's good to see you. I see you've made other company?" He asked me as he glanced at Hiei.

"Yes. I have. How is your car?" I asked with a smirk. His black Mercedes all keyed up thanks to muah.

"It's fine. It's already been replaced."

"I see. Well, good bye." I said as I got ready to walk past him and he grabbed for my arm.

"Look. I am sor-"

"Cut the shit. Your never sorry. Everything you do is intentional. Including Yura." I said as I shook his hand off of mine and sped walked down to the garage. I was in the car when I noticed Hiei missing.

* * *

"Don't touch her again." Hiei stated as he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I will touch what is mine."

"She is no longer yours. My mate is-"

"Mate? You've mated her?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief. 'No!'

"Yes. Now stay away from what is _mine_." Hiei said as he sped up to her car and got in as she turned the ignition on.

"Where did you go?" She asked as I put the seatbelt on.

"It is not of importance. We need to talk when we get to your house." Hiei sated as he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

"Okay." Kagome said as she pulled out of the drive way and headed to the apartment.

* * *

"So what is their to talk about?" I asked as I pulled my hills off and plopped down on my beige leather couch. Buyo, my cat, laying by the door in his bed.

"I bit you." Hiei said as he sat next to me.

"Okay and?"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yea, you bit me."

"No, it means more than that. It means your my mate." Hiei whispered as he looked down. "To remove it takes great difficulty. Usually, it's very painful."

"So you marked me as your mate and now you mistake it?" I whispered as I stared at him.

"No! It's just that......maybe.....maybe you don't want to be with me."

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"I'm an abomination. A freak. I shouldn't even be able to exist." Hiei said with a painful laugh.

"Look, we might not know each other well, but I think we have something good here. Granted this is all happening way to fast for my liking, but maybe theres a reason for this. And your not an abomination. Your a beautiful soul." I said as I looked into his eyes and then out the window in thought. 'Okay so I have a mate. Wow! What the fuck!'

"So your saying you'll stay my mate?"

"Yes. We have time to remove it right?"

"Yes......it doesn't matter when."

"Okay! So we'll get to know each other and stuff and see where it goes from there." I said with a smile as he put his hand on my thigh again.

"You are an amazing onna."

"Okay, if were gunna make this work your gunna have to say my name ok?"

"Ok onn.....Kagome."

"Okay so what do we do know?" I asked as I layed down and turned the TV on while putting my legs in his lap. He took the remote from me and turned the TV back off. I looked at him quizically.

"What do you think?" he said with smirk, then he was suddenly on top of me.

* * *

"Okay so we need the sketches and files by tomorrow. I am not taking anything less than perfect this time." I heard Sesshoumaru say as he berated another architect. I walked down to my office and noticed the looks I was getting. I let Hiei pick out my outfit this morning after breakfast. Yes, he stayed the night at my house and made plans to take me to lunch. He picked out a powdered pink blouse and red undershirt with cacki slacks and my pink open toed pumps. I decided to curl my hair after he left and had on eyeliner and mascara.

"Kags you look amazing!" Sango said as she handed me the paper work and sketched for the morning. I smiled at her.

"Thanks San! So do I have any meetings today?"

"Yes, one at 10am and another at 2pm."

"Okay, I'm going to lunch from 12 to 1:15 so schedule nothing for then." I said as I put my papers on my desk and sat my purse in a drawer. I had just logged onto my computer when I heard a voice at the door.

"So I see you've decided to dress more provocative." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned against my door frame. Sango looked between us and excused herself back to her desk.

"No. I just decided to care." I said in the most nonchalant way as possible. 'Holy Shit!' I thought as I started replying to emails and logging in the data of the last project when I noticed he was still standing there. "Anything else?"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"It's none of your concern, but as of late."

"When we were still together?"

"No."

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes." I said after a short pause. Then I began to look at the project offers in my pile of paper work.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked as we looked into each other eyes.

"He cares." I said as I went back to my work. I was about to right something down when he was all of a sudden in my face.

"I will never give you up. You are mine."

"I don't give a damn. I'm certainly wasn't yours then and I'm not yours now! Get the hell out of my office!" I yelled as I pointed to the door. He glare at me as he walked out of my office and slammed the door. 'Ignorant, selfish, pig!'

* * *

"Okay so what's going to happen?" Kurama asked me as we walked into the locker room. We had just got done sparring.

"We've decided to talk and get to know each other more and see where it goes from there." I said as I grabbed a towel from my locker and walked to the shower stalls.

"Well, maybe things will work out. If not atleast you had a relationship!" Kuwabara said as he walked into the sauna. I stared after him in thought. 'Hn, my first relationship....' After we got out of the showers we dressed and started walking out of the gym.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Kurama asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"I'm going to take her to lunch." I said as the guys stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going shopping with Yukina." Kuwabara said as he got a scared look in his eyes.

"I'm going to go looking for wedding rings. I think it's time me and Kieko settle down." Yusuke said as a light blush came over his face. We all congratulated him.

"Well then my friend, I will help you." Kurama said as he put an arm over Yusukes shoulder. And with that we headed our separate ways.

* * *

"So gentlemen, what I propose is that we take this land and make it into the countries one of a kind water park. It will create a lot of tourism for Tokyo." I said as I stood next to the miniature sized water park.

"Amazing! What would we name it?" Yukoshino, one of the clients asked.

"That would be your decision." I said with a smile as they all nodded and grinned.

"Well it seems you've did it again Kagome! This company is lucky to have you!" Yokushino said with a laugh as everyone in the meeting stood p and shook hands. I walked out of the conference room and was half way to my office when I saw Sesshoumaru outside his with Yura.

"Look at who it is! The trash." Yura laughed as she clung to his arm. A lunch plate in her hands. She wore an outrageously small dress that clung to her and ugly black boots.

"Rather be the trash than the neighborhood whore." I said with a smile as I walked into my office and put the files away and pulled my purse out. It was 12 o'clock and Hiei was suppose to be here for lunch. 'I hope he didn't forget. Or just decide not to come.'

"Kagome are you ready?" I heard his voice say as he walked into my office. He wore a tight black shirt with form fitting jeans and black dress shoes. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Yes. Where are we eating?" I asked as we walked hand in hand to the elevator. "Sango, hold my calls until I get back please."

"Of course Kags."

"We're going to eat at Sakya's." Hiei said as he led me down to the elevator door. As we waited we pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly before nuzzling my neck. I could vaguely here Yura hiss about her 'Sesshy' not being affectionate in public enough. I smiled at him as we walked into the elevator. When the doors closed I was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"Woman do you know how many males have fantasized about you today?"

"What do you mean?" I breathed out as he kissed the shell of my ear.

"I can read thoughts. And in their heads I see them taking in so many different ways. In here the most common or your office. Even that dog was admiring you today. It makes me angry." Hiei stated as he kissed the column of her neck. He moved his hands to her waste and bring the around to her butt. He pushes her closely to him and then starts massaging her butt.

"H-h-hiei....." I moaned out as he bit my neck a little bit and gasped as he unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down along with my red thong.

"I want you so bad right now. I want every demon to smell me on you." Hiei whispered as he dropped his pants and lifted my legs up around his waste. He pushed the hold button on the elevator real fast before entering me. I screamed a silent scream as he began pounding into me. I opened my eyes and looked into his face and saw that his eyes were red.

"Hiei.....ugh.....so good!" I moaned out as my head rolled back and he continued to pound into me. After what seemed like forever I felt my orgasm come and screamed my release into the small area. I felt him shudder and then say my name as he pumped his seed into me. I layed on him and breathed for a while as he slowly let me down. We got dressed and he pushed they button again for the elevator to keep going.

"Your hair looks beautiful by the way." He told me as he kissed me. "But I like it straight."

"Okay Mr. Bossy." I laughed out as the elevator doors opened and we made our way out the building and down the sidewalk.

****************

**Okay so what ya think?? Review!!!!**

**xxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**KayRenee :)**


	3. Congratulations!

"Okay so how was your day?" I asked as we slide in to the plush red booth at Sakyas. 'It's so expensive! I hope he isn't spending too much!'

"Uneventful. I sparred with Kurama and Yusuke. How was your day?" Hiei asked me as he held my hand above the table.

"It was boring. Except for a minor set back and I got a project started today. It's going to be my biggest one yet!" I said happily as the waiter arrived.

"Welcome to Sakyas. I'm Kio and I will be your waiter. May I start you off with drinks?" He asked us as he looked at me and smiled. Completely ignoring me.

'Hiei, can you order me and ice water and cherry lemonaide?'

'Hn'

"She'll have an ice water and a cherry lemonaide. I'll have some coffee." Hiei said to the waiter menacingly. He looked at Hiei and bowed before leaving.

"I should kill him."

"Why would you do that?"

"He thought about asking you out in front of me. He thinks I'm no competition. I should kill him for even thinking such thoughts. Pig." Hiei said with a glare in the direction of the waiter and I quietly laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Your cute when your jealous." I said with a smile when the waiter returned with or drinks.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes I'll have a chicken salad with no onions and white tuna sashimi please."

"I'll have the roasted potatoes and steak. Rare." Hiei said glaring at him. 'The poor boy is sweating bullets.'

"What kind of dressing miss?"

"Vinaigrette." Hiei inched closer to him and I saw his eyes darken. I reached across the table and grabbed is hands. He looked at me and I smiled as he relaxed and began caressing my hands. The waiter left and we just stared at each other. "Ok. We should get to know each other more."

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"700 years old......give or take a few years." Hiei said as sipped his black coffee.

"Wow! I'm only 23!" I said as I laughed.

"You are more beautiful when you laugh." Hiei said to me as I smiled wide at him.

"Thank you."

"What is your family like?"

"They live on a shrine. My mother, little brother, and grandfather live there. My brother in 16. My father passed away when I was 4. You?" I answered and asked him as the waiter brought our food and left in a hurry. He looked hurt before he answered me.

"My mother was a ice maiden. She fell in love with my father. He was a fire demon. She had to get rid of me or they would have exiled her. I have a twin sister." Hiei answered as he looked down. I grabbed his chin and leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Don't dwell on the past. It has no reference to your future."

"Hn" was all he said as we began eating.

* * *

'She's too good for me.' i thought as i began to eat the human food in front of me. 'I much prefer fresh kill in-'

"How many times have you had sex?" Kagome asked me suddenly as she sipped on her lemonaide. I nearly chocked on the potato in my mouth.

"I don't know."

"Can you give me a range?"

"40 to 100."

"WOW!" She yelled slightly as the people around began to look at us, but quickly turned away when they met my gaze.

"How many have you had."

"Two." I stared at her wide eyed for a brief moment before I leaned over the table and kissed her. 'Why am I not surprised.'

"Okay so lets finish eating! I want ice cream!" Kagome said happily as she digged into her salad. "I love Ice cream!"

'Me too.'

* * *

"Okay, so what do you like to do besides fight?" I asked as we ate our ice cream. He held my other hand with us both gripping our to go bag.

"Sleep and eat sweets."

"That's it?"

"Well........you can't tell anyone." Hiei said as I looked at him and he kept his face forward.

"I watch over my sister."

"You know here! Who is she!?" I asked excitedly.

"You must promise to not say a word."

"Okay I promise! Who already!"

".......Yukina......"

I stopped walking and stared at him for a moment and we locked eyes.

"Why haven't you told her?"

"She doesn't need me. I am not what she would approve of."

"Hiei.......you are everything she would ever want in a brother......you should tell her......but only when your ready I guess......."

"Hn"

We walked and held hands the rest of the way to the office. Our ice cream long eaten.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you at my apartment. I'll cook dinner tonight. In fact, invite everyone!" She said happily as we walked out of the elevator. We were walking to her office when I saw the dog again.

"Dog"

"Do not address this Sesshoumaru unless addressed. Understood?" Sesshoumaru said to me as my eyes narrowed at him. Then I smirked.

"Don't you ever tell him what to do. Who do you think you are?! Get the hell out of our way." Kagome yelled at him and pushed passed him, pulling me along. I know it was childish, but I turned back and smiled wide at him.

"The nerve of that spoiled inconsiderate-"

"Kags, you have 4 messages and a delivery." A girl I remember her calling Sango said.

"Okay what is it?"

"This." She said as she pulled up a dozen roses wrapped in gold paper and red ribbon. She handed them to Kagome and then we walked into her office. She read the note attached and her face became red. She dropped the note and walked back outside her office.

"I hate fucking roses Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as she threw them on the floor and walked back inside. I picked up the discarded note and read it.

'_To My Beloved,_

_A rose for every time i think of you in a day. I remembered this was your favorite flower._

_Sesshoumaru'_

"I hate roses! I use to tell him that twice a day. I love white lilies! Is that so hard to remember?" kagome said as she calmed down. she sat behind her desk and read her messages and got her portfolio together.

"What are going to do until you get off?"

"I'm going to another meeting at 2 and then I'm going to file these projects in before I go. I should be off at 5 so you guys can come at 7. Ok?" She said with a smile as she stood and walked around the desk. I stood as well and walked with her out her door.

"I will go then. Have a good day."

"You too! And be nice to people ok? You have a amazing smile." Kagome said as she leaned down and kissed me. I held her too me for a second before I let her go. She walked away and waved at me as she walk down the opposite end of the halls.

'Why do I miss her already?'

* * *

"Okay so what is the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked as Hiei sulked through Genkais door.

"She is back at work. She invited us to her apartment for dinner. At 7." He said as he say by the window and pouted.

"Okay this is weird. You never pout!" Yusuke yelled as he stared at him bug eyed.

"I....miss her." Hiei whispered as he continued to stare out the window.

"What!" Yusuke yelled as he fell backwards on the floor. "For the love of Kami!"

"That is sweet Hiei." Yukina said as she patted his shoulder.

Hmmm, well would you like to spar until it is time then?" Kurama asked as he stood up and transformed into Yoko.

* * *

"Coming!" I yelled as the door bell ringed again. Iquickly put on my shoes and checked myself in the mirror. I had on a simple black lace dress that went 3 inches above my knees, black flats, and a white clip held my curls from my face. I decided not to wear any make up. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kagome! You look amazing. Here, we brought wine." Keiko said as she walked through the door. Everyone piled into my apartment and we began to drink the wine Keiko brought and light jazz music played in the background. I closed the door a little sadly as I noticed Hiei wasn't with them. I went to the kitchen and took the lemon peppered chicken out of the stove and placed it on the table along with the rice, salad, and a small plate or raw steak. It was for Hiei.

"You thought I wouldn't show?" Hiei said in my ear as he grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the kitchen before i could say anything to everyone. I looked at him and saw him wearing a white button down shirt with black pants and his black boots.

"Well I didn't see you with the other." I said as he leaned down and devoured my mouth.

"Nothing could keep me away from you."

"Okay love birds! We're hungry!" Yusuke yelled as everyone began siting at the table. Me and Hiei, Botan and Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara, and Yusuke and Keiko. We began to eat and I was about to pass Hiei the plate I made for him, only to see him already devouring the lightly seasoned raw steak.

"This...is...good." Hiei said to me as he ate the chicken and rice as well. We talked and at and laughed until it was time for desert.

'Hiei, Yusuke is going to propose tonight after desert. I'm gunna go talk to him.'

'Hn'

I got up and left the table and walked into the kitchen. When I was in there I saw yusuke walk in.

"Okay so is it normal to be this nervous?"

"Yes" I said as I giggled. I gave him the apple pie as I grabbed the ice cream. we took it to the table and everyone began to dig in.

"Well Kagome, I have to say your an amazing cook." Kuwabara said with a laugh as e rubbed his stomach.

"I told you not to doubt her." Botan said as she laughed.

"Well, I think it's time we end the night." Yusuke said as he turned to Keiko. "Keiko, I've loved you for as long as I could remember and I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes, but I really do love you and I-I wanted to know if y-y-y-you would mar-marry me." He finished as he got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring i had ever seen before. I grabbed Hiei's leg in excitement as we waited for keikos answer. She sat there for a minute. Just staring at Yusuke with wide eyes. We waited on the edge of our seats as Keiko continued to stare at him. Yusuke turned his smile down and was about to get up when Keiko jumped him.

"Yes! Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!" She kept chanting as she knocked him on the floor and began kissing his face. All the while crying.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Botan yelled as she smiled down at them. When they finally got up Yusuke put the ring on her finger and us girls clamored around her while the guys congratulated Yusuke. Everyone began to leave and left with some plates. I closed the door and took my shoes off before cleaning up. When I was done putting the food away I saw all the dishes already gone from the table. I looked at the sink to see Hiei cleaning them. I walked behind him and hugged him as he continued washing and kissed his neck. I let go of him and walked off to the couch and turned the music off. I looked back to see him finished and turned the lights off as we walked to my bedroom.

"I feel like watching a movie." I said as I took the dress of and found some booty shorts and a muscle shirt. I turned around and saw Hiei in pajama pants.

"Hn If you want."

"Okay. Pick out a movie and I'll meet you on the couch." I said as I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a top not and and walked out to see him putting a movie into the DVD player and turning the TV on. "What are we watching?" I asked as I sat on the couch and cuddled next to him.

"2012"

"Why?"

"Only thing you have that isn't feminine." He answered me as we cuddled and the movie began.

* * *

"So Kags, is he your new boyfriend?" Sango asked as she walked into Kagome's office. "You look nice by the way."

"Thank you. Ummmm yes, he's my new boyfriend." I answered as I signed that last project off. "Send these to Hojo. He needs to confirm these before they start. As well as review this new sketching I just finished for the Yukoshino project." 'I can't believe he had me wear this!' I thought as Sango left my office. After the movie, Hiei carried me to bed and we fell asleep. I woke up to him spooning me and nuzzling my neck. I started to get out of bed and he pulled me down and threw the covers over us. When I could finally get out of bed I saw his communicator go off.

"Hey guys, he's still in bed." I said as a hologram of Kurama and Yusuke came up. They started laughing and I looked behind me and saw Hiei staring at my butt.

"Close the communicator or it will get broken."

"Hiei, what are you tal-ACK!" Was all I got out before he tackled me to the ground and turned the communicator off and began ravishing me. After i took a shower he pulled out a burgundy skirt that went to my knees and had slits up on both sides mid thigh. A white sheer ruffled dress top, with a white undershirt, and my white closed toed hills. We ate breakfast and the left for the day. He said he'll see me at work, but he didn't tell me when.

"Kagome. I need to talk to you." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into my office.

"What do you need?"

"I want you back."

Sigh. "Not everything you want, you'll get." I said as I went back to my files and sketches. 'These are really piling up!'

"But I can try to be different." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed my hand from the keyboard and kissed my knuckles.

"One, don't ever put your lips on me. Two, I'm taken and it's staying that way. Three, you had your chance and you blew it." I said as I turned back to the computer screen. "You can leave now." I head the chair scoot back and my door slam and I let out the breath I hadn't been holding.

"Your lucky I have restraint sometimes." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned and saw Hiei smirking and leaning against the wall by the door. He had on a black fitted v neck shirt and form fitting black jeans and black boots.

"Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Get your things I'm taking you to Makai."

***************

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxoxoxoxox KayRenee :)**


	4. Enemies

"Makai?"

"Remember when I told you about to the three worlds?"

"Oh! Yea, I remember now. It was after we..." I trailed off as I thought about the passionate sex we had. I shook my head and looked at him only to see his a smirk on his face and a lustful look in his eyes.

"Yea. It was after that. Now were leaving in 5 minutes. I told your secretary you'd be back in an hour and a half."

"Umm ok. Hold on." I said as I grabbed my paper work and separated the stacks. I was about to get up when he handed me a bag of clothes.

"I brought these for you. I don't want you messing up your outfit." He said as I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking with him out the door. We walked outside and I saw Sesshoumaru at the elevator. I sighed as we neared him and felt Hiei's hand in mine when we got to the elevator.

"How convenient." Sesshoumaru said as we entered the elevator. Thankfully there were other people in it as well. I felt Hiei pull my back against his chest as we piled in and waited. I felt his hands around my waste and the were rubbing circles on my stomach. I felt a hand start moving up.

'He wouldn't!' I thought as I felt it go closer until it grasped my breast. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt something hard against my butt and blushed. He pushed forward and pulled me back against him and moaned so low only I could here it. And Sesshoumaru heard it to. I glanced over and saw him narrowing his eyes at Hiei, who had now had his lips behind my ear. The elevator tinged and everyone piled out. I sighed in relief and Hiei led me out of the building.

I had to do it. I had to let him see what was mine. What mine would let me do to her what he can no longer not. I felt my pride push up again as I saw him narrow his eyes at me when we were walking towards the doors. I pulled Kagome closer to me and led her towards the park. We stopped behind the trees and let her change. She had on some of my black workout pants and her white undershirt on with some tennis shoes. I smiled at her and we made our way through the portal I opened up.

"This place is amazing!" She breathed out as she looked at the red sky and all around at the greenery. She stopped and looked at me before creating a barrier around herself and hurling light blue balls of energy at the trees beside her. I heard a demonic scream and smile. "Whoever kills the most has to go to the others house."

"Hn" I smiled out as I ran into the woods and cut down some demons. We were done in an hour and were telling our killings. She killed 89. I killed 87. So tonight we were going to my house. We went through the portal and I carried her the bag back to her apartment. She took a quick shower and changed before I took her back to work. I walked her back to work and walked her to her office.

"Damn! I'm starving." I heard her mumble and then look over at the vending machines. I stopped her from walking over there and pushed her into the office and put the bag I had set next to her desk on the desk and opened it to show two sandwiches and a water.

"I made it for you." i rushed out before looking over to the wall. I felt her near me and turned my face and she kissed me lightly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok. Bye Hiei." She said to me as she sat down and devoured her meal. I smiled and walked out the door to head back to Genkais.

"Okay Sango, here is the Juko report for Hojo, the Kuisha report for Sesshoumaru, and the Hiru report for Jankotsu. I need them signed and on my desk by noon tomorrow. I'm meeting with Juko at 11 am, Kuisha at 1pm, and Hiru at 3pm. Now I need the models for these each in the conference room for each meeting. Ok?" I said to Sango as I got ready to leave. I got off 3 hours late because no one completed the authorization sketches for the projects and they left them to me. It's not even my department!

"Okay Kags. See you tomorrow!" She said with a smile and a wave as she got ready to leave herself. It was already 8pm and it was dark outside. I hated going to my car when it was dark outside. I had reached the Elevator when I saw Sesshoumaru waiting for it.

"Your still here?" I asked as the elevator opened and we got in. I tried to hold it for Sango, but she waved me on. When I closed I felt awkward with him being there.

"I had paper work." He said to me as he leaned against the wall and stared at me. "Are you doing this to get back at me?"

"No. Why would I need to do that Sesshoumaru? It won't give me happiness in the end. I'm with him because I want to be with him." I said as the doors opened and I walked out. I was on my way out the doors of the building when he grabbed my arm.

"I don't care if your mated to him. I want you back Kagome." As he said this to me a hand grabbed his wrist and i looked over to see Hiei shaking and glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Take your hands off of my mate." Hiei said low and Sesshoumaru slowly let go of me. I went to Hiei and grabbed the back of his cloak and he looked at me, glaring, before softening and letting go of Sesshoumaru. He took my hand and walked me out the building and to my car. When we got in the car and half way to his home he finally spoke.

"I don't like him."

"Me either." I rubbed the hand on my thigh.

"Keep him away from you. Or I'll kill him."

"You can't go around killing people!"

"Watch me." He said as he stopped the car and stared at me hard. "I am not going to let anyone take you away from me. I lo-care about you.....a lot.....I'll be damned if some dog will take what is mine."

"Look Hiei, no matter what he does, I will not go back to him. I am happy with you and you mean the world to me." I said to him as I held his face between my hands. "Now just forget about him and take me to your house! I want to see it." We drove off and continued to his home in the woods. We stopped at a small little home. It was brown and white and had a front porch. It was surrounded by the forrest and held solitude.

"This is your home?"

"Yes." He said shyly as he looked at me.

"I love it!" I sighed as I grabbed his hand and walked inside. Everything was simple. A gas stove, freezer box, couches and coffee table, kitchen, three rooms, and his living room faced the glass doors to the backyard. He guided me to his room and I walked in and saw it look at homey as the rest of the house. I grabbed his hand and he lit a few candles and we laid on the bed in our underwear. We cuddled and looked at each other for a moment before we had the most passionate night of our lives. Good thing I didn't have to be at work until 10 am tomorrow.

"So how has your week been Hiei?" Kurama asked me as we sat in the toddlers office. We were waiting for our assignment.

"It has been good." I said as they stared at me wide eyed.

"He said four words." Kuwabara said as they all nodded and I sighed. Koenma walked in and we sat down.

"Okay toddler, what's the shit?"

"Shut it Yusuke! Now I called you guys here because we have a demon in the human realm." He pulled up a picture of said demon. He looked human except his eyes were yellow. "He's after this girl." The next picture he pulled up made me freeze. Why her!? She didn't do anything. I felt myself shaking as everyone looked at me. "Hiei, what's wrong?"

"That's my mate." I growled out as Koenma stared at me with wide eyes.

"Your what? Oh no! Hiei, he wants to eat her soul. He's a S class demon." Koenma said as everyone eyed me warily. I put my head down and was gone before they could move. "Where did he go?"

"He went to his mate." Kurama said in the back ground. I rushed to her apartment and noted the lights were out. She was off it was 7 at night and she knew I was coming over after my meeting. Something wasn't right. I got to her window and crawled through. I snuck my way through her room and went to the living room were i stilled. She was laid on the couch on her stomach sleeping with one leg and arm hanging off. I breathed out a sigh of relief and moved towards her. Only to be pushed away. I wrinkled my nose and tried again only to see a bubble wiggle upwards and the become solid and disappear.

"Aww I see you could make it!" I heard a deep rich voice say and I started shaking and growling. "A fiesty one!"

"Don't touch her." I said in a harsh voice.

"Now, she's under my sleep spell I can do anything I want. Like suck her soul for that matter." He said as he leaned near her and I started clawing at the barrier and then I tried cutting it down with my sword. He leaned to her ear. "Say good bye to Hiei."

"H-h-h-hiei?" I heard her shaky voice say as she opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile before noticing him next to her. She looked at him wide eyed and began yelling my name.

"Hiei!"

"Hiei!"

"Hiei!" At the third yell I felt myself shoot up and I looked around me. I saw Kagome and my friends around me. I was in her room on the floor.

"What happened Hiei? I went to the kitchen and came back to my room to see you on the floor." Kagome's worried voice said to me as she looked me over.

"It was a dream?"

"What was a dream?" Kurama asked me. I told them what happened in my dream and then I saw a teenage Koenma speak up.

"If you would have stayed I could have told you. He creates a sleep spell and then let's his prey see what he wants them to see. He shows them their worst nightmare." I looked at kagome and held her close to me and asked the others to leave us alone for a minute.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered into her ear as we looked at each other. She caressed my face and kissed me deeply before letting me go.

"Nothing could take me away from you. Nothing." She said to me with conviction. I kissed her again and then we went into her living room with our group. She walked over to the kitchen with my eyes close on her and my senses checking our surroundings every five-seconds. I looked at her stare at the refrigerator door with confusion and immediately was at her side.

"What is it?"

"It's a note for you. But no one has been in my apart-" I cut her off and grabbed the note. I read it and immediately became infuriated.

_That was but a bit of taste of my powers. Do not be so easily fooled next time._

"Hiei, is everything ok?"

"Yes." I whispered before scooping her in my arms and retreating back into her room. The others left and i locked the door and made my way quickly back to her. I pulled her back against my chest and kept myself alert of any threats. I kissed her goodnight and stared out the window all night. Never sleeping or closing my eyes.

**Oh snap! lol what yall think? Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo :)**


	5. Birthday Mess

"Kurama. What does Hiei want for his birthday?" I asked as I walked into the shrine to see Yukina and Yusuke siting on the couch watching TV.

"Umm I don't know. Where is Hiei?" Kurama asked as he looked over at me from the couch.

"He's in the Makai. My ex pissed him off." I sighed out as I plopped on the love seat next to Yukina and pouted. I wore blue dress pants, pink open toed hills, a pink shirt that was ruffled from my neck down to my stomach. I had my hair in curls and my make up was black thick eyeliner and mascara.

"What did he do?" Yusuke asked.

"Grabbed my ass and said I looked delicious." I said as I twiddled my thumbs together.

"He didn't kill him!" Yusuke yelled out.

"Ummm, well, you see......he pushed him down on the ground and held his sword at his neck...." I said shyly and looked up at them to see shocked faces. "Then I said his name and he looked at me and sighed and then said he'll be in Makai and then disappeared. That was an hour ago."

"Wow. That's......not Hiei." Yukina said as she sat there and contemplated the situation.

"Yea. So what would he like for his birthday?" I gasped out as I glanced at the TV and got an idea. "Wait! Never mind, I know what to get him!" I grabbed my purse and ran out before they could say another word. I went down Genkai's stairs and got in my car before heading down to the mall. I parked my car and walked across the street, feeling kind of sketchy as I walked into the shop with my sunglasses on. I looked around the specialty shop and saw the owner behind the counter.

"Excuse me!" I said as I took my glasses off and smiled at the older man and saw his wife come from around the back door. "I was wondering if you guys could do specialty writing on pieces of jewelry?"

"Yes, of course miss! What do you have in mind?" The elder man said as he smiled a wrinkled smile at me.

"Well, I would like this necklace to get engraved on the back." I said as I pointed to a small golden heart that had a chain around it and was simple.

"Okay. What would you like on it." The woman asked as I wrote down what the back of it should say and paid the money. He told me it should be ready in two hours and I headed to the mall for the rest of my present. Today was going to be an amazing day.

A shadow moved in the distance.

'I hate today. Stupid fucking dog and stupid fucking heart for caring what she wanted. I should have just killed him and dealt with her anger. Dumb heart. Always caring about what she wants.' I thought as I killed another demon and stood still and looked at the damage I'd done. I wiped my sword with my shirt and opened a portal and walked through to the woods next to her apartment. 'I hope she's not angry. It's been two days.' I sighed as I walked through her door and went to the closet. We had been together for 5 months and there was still no sign of the demon. I took a shower and changed clothes and waited for her to get off work. It was 5:30 and she still wasn't back. I grew anxious and decided to meet her at work. I was at her office instantly and saw that the building was empty, save for the dog and her secretary. I began to panic and felt around for her aura until I felt it at Genkai's and began to relax as I made my way there. I was at the shrine in moments and walked inside.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at me and I stood there wide eyed for a moment before looking at a banner that said, `Happy Birthday Hiei and Yukina` on it. I looked around and saw my mate smiling wide at me with a silly hat on her head and confetti falling everywhere.

"Wow! He's shocked stupid." Genkai said as they all laughed and then I let out a sigh and walked over to my woman. I gave her a big hug as everyone began walking into the living room.

"Thank you." I said low to her and smirked as she smiled wider at me before kissing the breath out of me. When she let go I looked dazed and everyone stared at me and laughed. We ate and talked and ate cake until it was time for me and Yukina to open presents. Me and her sat down and looked at the small pile in front of us. Yukina opened her first. She got a promise ring from Kuwabara, a sun dress from Botan, a broach from Keiko, concert tickets from Yusuke, a rose pendant from Kurama, a kimono from Genkai, and a mall gift card from me and Kagome. She got a present from us?

"Your turn Hiei!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she took pictures. She had been taking them during the whole evening. I opened up the first box from Kurama and saw a katana, the next was a pair of black pants and boots from Yukina and Kuwabara, a dress shirt from Botan, a whip and chain from Yusuke. I looked up at him and saw him smirking as he said, "Well since your pussy whipped." I glared at him as I opened the next box that was a head bandana from Keiko and another katana from Genkai. I looked at Kagome and saw her wink and smirked as we got everything together and headed to her apartment. We bid fare well to everyone and it was around 10 by the time we got there. As soon as I got within her apartment, she took the things from my hand and told me to go into her room as she placed them on her couch. I went into her bedroom and watched as she disappeared into her bathroom for 10 minutes. I looked around her room and saw it cleaned up and candles everywhere. Her room smelled like vanilla. It reminded me of her scent. I sat down at the edge and looked to see her coming out the bathroom. At first I just stared and then I growled.

I hope he likes this. I had on a black lace see through bra and thong set with a matching teddy on top that barely reached the end of my butt. I put my curled hair on top of my head and put on black eyeshadow and mascara. I put my black open toes laced pumps on and grabbed a box off the counter. With a deep breath I walked into the bedroom and looked up shyly at him. He stared at me for a while before growling at me and standing.

"Nuh uh! Sit." I said and smiled as he sat back down and walked over to him. I crawled on his lap and put the box in his hands. He looked at the box for a moment before opening it. I smiled at him as he opened it and lifted the necklace to his face. "Read the back." I whispered as I crawled off his lap and put my oils on the bed table.

"This is my heart. It's filled with love, joy, kindness, but most of all you. You hold my heart in your hands Hiei. With it, I'll love you eternally." He read out loud in a whisper and whipped around to look at me and smiled. A true smile before attacking my lips and kissing me hard. I pushed him back and smiled as he put the necklace on and made him lay on his stomach on the bed.

"Take everything off except your underwear." I said to him as I took my hills off and waited for him. When he was done I climbed on the bed and sat on his lower back. I grabbed the blue bottle and poured the aphrodisiac oil on his back. I got this from the demonic black market. It was supposed to work on even the strongest demons. Sadly I didn't know how much to use so I let 5 drops out. I massaged his shoulders and heard him sigh and then moan. I worked the tense nots in his back and then scooted off the bed to massage his legs. I put 1 more drop of oil on him and massaged his calves.

"Flip over." I breathed out as he flipped and climb back on him. I massaged his neck and shoulders and put 2 more drops of oil on his chest as I massaged his chest. I worked down to his boxer line and scooted down to feel something poke me. I looked up at him to see his eyes bleed red. I blinked a couple of times and found him shaking. I grabbed the bottle and actually read the instructions.

"......Warning: Do not use more than the required amount on the chart for your demon. If more than the required amount is used, demon may become too sexually aroused. The lasting effects are one drop equals an hour....." I looked at the chart and measured Hiei's height and weight and my eyes grew wide. I was only suppose to use 2 drops. Shit. I squeaked as the bottle fell and was flipped on my back with a green Hiei on top of me with millions of eyes all over his body.

"Umm honey?" I gulped out and gasped as he kissed me hard and closed my eyes. I felt his hands all over me and he was dry humping me through the thong. I felt him speed up and kiss down to my neck and suck hard. He put his hands on my breast and ripped the teddy and bra off. "Hiei!"

"Quiet!" He yelled back at me as one of his hands moved to my thong and ripped it off and sunk a finger into me.

"Ugh!" I moaned out at the sudden intrusion and felt him nibble on my neck and move his thumb over my clit. I gasped and moaned louder as my head fell back and my eyes shut. I gasped again as he flipped me on my stomach and pulled my ass up before I felt something wet sink into me. His tongue worked me and his thumb started rubbing faster and harder into. I felt myself reaching my end and cried out as I came. Before I could come down, he pushed himself inside me. I screamed out as he kept going and then felt him licking up and down my spine. ".....Hiei.....please....."

"My bitch. Not his! Mine!" He growled out as he sped up and I screamed his name as I came again. I didn't have time to catch my breath he pulled me up by my hair and pulled me against his chest. I gasped as he kept going and then one of his hands went down to my stomach. One went to my breasts and another began rubbing on my clit. My breathing became harsher as he brought me to orgasm and when I came he stilled and came with me with a growl. I gasped for breath as we laid down on the bed on our sides. I turned to him with a smile to see him still in his demon form and breathing hard. I pushed him on his back and crawled down him and saw his already weeping cock in front of me. I looked up at him and saw all eyes on me. I brought my mouth on him and sucked hard. He growled and before I could lift my head his hands were on my head and pushed me back down. I took the hint and kept going and moaned at the taste of us on his cock. He started snarling and before I could register what was happening He grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him. I felt him thrust into me and threw my head back and screamed. He hammered into me and I breathed out hard and opened my eyes to see him looking at me intently and then growl before flipping us and lifting my legs over his shoulders.

"Mine!"

"Mine!" he kept chanting and then he stilled and looked at me and I realized he was looking at me.

"Mine!" He growled out with a hard thrust then stared at me intently.

"Yours...." I breathed out and he started up again.

"Mine!"

"Yours......yours.....yours....." I chanted back.

"Not his!"

"Never his!" I screamed out as I came. He stilled again and came inside me and I moaned out as he bit into my mating mark again. I felt something change and screamed again as I came. I kept having orgasm after orgasm and my eyes rolled back as I arched off the bed. I felt him get off me and put his face against my pussy and eat up my essence. I gasped out and laid spread eagle as I came down from my high.

"Wow...."

"Hn." Hiei said as he pulled my back against his chest and nuzzled my neck. I felt my eyes close and was about to be asleep when I felt his hand on my stomach move to my clit and start rubbing it.

"Hiei I'm tired..." I yawned out and was flipped on my back and had a still green demon massaging my clit.

"I want what is mine." He whispered in my ear as he lifted my leg up and I felt him move to kneeling above me. I thrust himself inside and I gasped as he thrust into me slow with one of my legs over his shoulder. This was going to be a long night.

I woke up to the door ringing and looked around the bed room. We had 6 more rounds last night until my body finally became calm. I looked over at the beautiful woman beside me and smiled as she shifted and snuggled closer to me. I quietly got out of bed and pulled some extra boxers on from one of the drawers. I walked to the living room and looked at the clock. 4pm. Not bad. I smirked as I opened the door and saw a shocked Keiko and Botan.

"Hiei? Where's Kagome?" Keiko asked with her hands covering her face.

"She's still in bed. I'll wake her up." I said as they walked in. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Kagome sit up and look at me with her wild wavy hair all over the place.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, love. Keiko and Botan are here. I'm going to go to see the guys for a while so you can have girl time." I said as I kissed her and then put my clothes on. I was walking out the door when I heard my communicator go off.

"So want to explain why it took us 5 hours to get ahold of you?" Yusuke asked.

"Kagome." I said and smirked at their widened eyes. I was in Koenma's office 5 minutes later.

"Well, thanks to you guys having sex every 5 minutes we had to wait for you to get here. Koenma has an update." Yusuke said as he huffed and looked over at Koenma.

"Yes. Well, we have some news on him. His name is Rhondushi. He is a mystic demon that feeds on the spiritual energy of his victims. His goal for Kagome is to eat all of her energy and then open a rift between the worlds. He is also known as a shapeshifter." Koenma said as he finished his report. I looked at the image that had been haunting my dreams since day one.

"Okay so we have some lead-" An alarm cut him off and we saw the screen turn into a map and a red dot move towards a location.

"He's on the move! Stop him before he gets to her! Here is an awakening device. It'll keep you from under his spell." Koenma rushed out as he threw the devices at us. A portal opened and we were at Kagome's apartment. I panicked and rushed inside to see Botan and Keiko on the floor knocked out and Kagome on her back on the couch with Rhondushi above her.

"Get the hell away from her!" I growled out as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Your not under my spell?"

"No, we aren't." Yusuke said as him and the rest of the guys joined the living room.

"Oh, what a shame!" He said and then smirked as a materialization of Kagome appeared next to him in a bubble.

"Hiei!"

"Oh! Look at that. Which one do you choose Hiei? The one trapped in a bubble that will continue to get smaller until eventually there will be nothing and she'll die. Or, you can try and wake her up and see what happens. It's your choice."

"Hiei! Please!" The Kagome in the bubble yelled and punched.

"Hiei?" The Kagome on the coach said as she looked up and saw him and smiled. Hiei stood there for a long time and then dashed over to the coach and stuck his knife through him.

"How did you know?" Rhondushi asked with a smirk as he evaporated.

"Hn." Hiei said as the screaming Kagome disappeared and the apartment returned to normal. The girls woke up and looked around and everyone waited for them to become coherent.

"What happened?" Kurama asked Botan.

"We were sitting here talking and then I felt sleepy all of a sudden. I looked at Keiko and she was passed out and Kagome looked scared at the door and I saw a shadow of a man before I passed out."

"Yea. All I remember is asking Kagome what was up with Hiei still being here and before I could finish my sentence I was out." Keiko said as we all looked at her and then to Kagome who looked dazed.

"Kagome?" I asked as she stared at the door before looking panicked and screaming. "Kagome, what's wrong?" I asked her holding her shoulders.

"Get away! Ahhh!" Kagome screamed at me as she pushed against me and then I felt her blast me against the wall. I was back a second later holding her to me. "Please! Stop!"

"Kagome what's wrong?" Keiko asked as she went to us. When she got within range I felt Kagome still before fainting. "Hiei! Is she ok?"

"I don't know. We should get her to Genkai's." I rushed out the door and ran to the shrine. I felt the auras of the others and was at Genkai's door to see it already open.

"Lay her on the mat." Yukina said as she put her hands on Kagome. "She isn't hurt physically."

"Could it be mental?" Genkai asked as everyone piled into one of the extra bed rooms.

"What a smart psychic." We heard Rhondushi's voice say. I growled and searched the room looking for him when a screen began to show on the wall. An image of Kagome came into view and we saw her getting thrown against a wall. She was already bruised and we saw a hand print on her neck. She was put against the wall next and they saw a figure with white dog ears and white hair appear.

"So you were going to leave?" A voice said as she whimpered and was lifted higher off the ground. "You leave when I saw leave."

"Please....." She was hit again and dropped to the ground and the scene changed. She was with Sesshoumaru this time.

"Your pathetic."

"Why! Why would you do this to me Sesshoumaru?" A crying Kagome asked as she fell to her knees.

"You were convenient. My purpose for you has ran out." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his jacket and left out the door with Yura laughing. The scene changed to a younger Kagome running to a field with her mom holding her back.

"Mom! Let me go!"

"No Kagome. You cannot go to him." Her mother said as her Dad began to dematerialize.

"Daddy! Don't go I'll be good!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I cannot return." With that, her father was dragged up into the sky and was gone. Leaving a crying Kagome and her weeping pregnant mother.

"Rough life don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Hiei whispered as everyone stared at the wall where the screen used to be.

"Simple. I want her soul. More than that. I want her." Rhondushi said as he materialized against the opposite wall.

"Why do you want her?"

"She is unique. One of her kind. Her spirit energy is like a never ending fountain. Besides, she would make powerful children." He finished as Hiei began to laugh.

"I am mated to her."

"I challenge you." He said with a smile as the room tensed.

"When."

"In a month. Meet me in Makai. You won't be the only competitor." He said as he evaporated and Kagome bolted up and looked around scared and pulled her legs into herself.

"Kagome. I'm here." I said to her as I held her to me and felt her grab onto me and sob. The others left us alone and I cradled her in my arms. "You need to sleep."

"No. Please no!" She began sobbing again. I shushed her and held her to me and we sat there for a couple of minutes.

"I'll never leave you."

"I know. I'm just scared. There's a lot I've been through....."

"I know. That sick bastard showed us what he made you relive."

"I'm so weak."

"No. Your strong, beautiful, amazing, courageous, smart, and kind. You are irreplaceable and unique and.........I love you......." I whispered low and looked into her eyes.

"Hiei......I love you too...." She said back to me as we kissed. We sat there for some more. "What happened while I was in his spell?"

**Ack! Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


End file.
